


Future

by Hecate



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: The past falls away.





	Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



They crash into the future with their spaceship burning, the guidance system shot, the shields failing. They crash, and Winn fears the finality of it, a ruined ship turning into a sign of what's to come.

“We won't ever get back,” he says, and the words are loud and too sharp between the bent metal surrounding them. 

Mon-El smiles at him, tries to, at least, the edges of his mouth tense. “I thought that before.” He steps over some debris that litter the ground, stops at Winn's side. “I was wrong.” 

His fingertips are warm when they graze Winn's knuckles.

*

The future is fantastic in all the ways Winn used to imagine it when he was younger, it's strange in all the ways he couldn't. It's cruel, too, it's filled with death and failure.

“How did you live through this?” Winn asks, and he means the first time Mon-El ended up here, means the other future, the one that won't ever happen.

Mon-El shrugs. “I did.”

Winn thinks of Kara, thinks of her smile, and says. “For her.” 

Another shrug, a quick smile. “Yes.” A pause follows. Then: “That doesn't matter now. You do.”

Winn thinks of arguing. And doesn't.

*

Two years go by. The future turns into his past, time unravelling all around Winn and with it his memories.

He can't quite remember Alex' voice.

Kara's smile is fading away.

And it's okay that he misses Jimmy.

“You could go back,” Mon-El offers after they dealt with Brainiac.

Winn looks at their new spaceship, looks at the stars and looks at the future surrounding him. And he knows that Mon-El would not leave, would not return with him. The future still needs its guardian.

Says, “No,” and smiles when Mon-El crosses the distance between them.

The past falls away.


End file.
